House of fairies
by Peddiemiller101
Summary: This is a story about 10 kids that go to a school called Frobisher academy, the teens are named Eddie ,Patricia, Amber, Alfie, Mick, Joy, Mara, Jerome, Nina, and Fabian. These 10 teens are not normal kids their fairies that each have a different set of powers and talents. These five groups have to learn how to survive going to the same school but also living in the same house.
1. Chapter 1

**House of fairies **

**Chapter 1: intro**

**Hey guys peddiemiller101 here this is my first story so don't be harsh please review and I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own house of Anubis or its characters only the plot!**

This is a story about 10 kids that go to a school called Frobisher academy, the teens are named Eddie, Patricia, Amber, Alfie, Mick, Joy, Mara, Jerome, Nina, and Fabian. These 10 teens are not normal kids their fairies that each have a different set of powers and talents.

Eddie and Patricia: the rebels have the power to control people and their talent is to annoy people.

Alfie and Jerome: the pranksters have the power to make anyone laugh and their talent is to pull the best pranks.

Amber and Joy: the love gurus have the power to make anyone fall in love and there talent is to dress to impress.

Nina and Mick: the sport guys have the power to run superfast and their talent is to beat any team in any sport.

Mara and Fabian: the nerds have the power to read people minds and their talent is getting straight A's.

Couples that will happen: Peddie, Jara, Moy, Amfie, Fabina.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 house of first friends:

**Yay first chapter tell me if u like it or not so I can keep going this is my first so don't be mean **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hoa **

Patricia's (POV)

Patricia Williamson and Eddie Miller to my office please Mr. Sweet said over the intercom. YES! I thought I'm out of class it was starting to get really boring, but I wonder what he wants? Eddie and I made our way to office in silence. I don't know why we weren't talking Eddie is my best friend and we are in the same clan the rebels I wonder if he knows what's going on? I was about to ask him but we were already there I figured I just would hear it from Mr. Sweet.

Eddie's (POV)

Patricia and I finally got there when I saw my dad stressing. No one knows that the headmaster is my dad except Patricia and I want to keep it that way. Edison, Patricia come in, come in my dad said to us trying not to sound stressed.

What's this about Patricia said trying to get straight to the point. Ok ok both of you are moving to a new house my dad said quietly. WHAT! Patricia and I screamed at the same time WHY? WHEN? I yelled. Calm down my dad said. There are eight new kids coming to the school and staying at Anubis house and you guys are going there too. Ugh Patricia groaned loudly. Do we have to I added! Yes he said annoyed. Now go get packed and in to your new house, that is all. So Patricia and I walked to Horus house to get packed.

Patricia's (POV)

I was in my room almost done packing when I stopped lost in thought. What if there not rebels? What if there all girly? Or worst NICE! I just finished packing when Eddie came in. Ready to go Eddie said looking like he hated leaving. Yep I said picking up my bag and heading to the door. Ok then let's go he said.

Eddie and I were walking to this so called Anubis house when he asked me a question. So….he said what kind of fairies do you think they are? I don't know I replied hopefully rebels but if not I just hope they're not love guru's ugh I hate those guys! I know right well only one way to find out. By now we were right at the front door and he was about to open it up…

Joy's (POV)

Amber and I just got to the house when the door opened two teens walked in. The first one was a blonde boy with blue eyes and was kind of cute (I don't know if they are blue or any other color) and a red head girl with brown eyes (again don't know if they are really brown). Hi I'm joy I said trying to get their attention. Sup the red head said looking like she didn't care my name is none of your business. Ok…..what's your name I said motioning to the blonde. Hey I'm Eddie and this is Patricia looking annoyed. Ugh why did you tell her my name I didn't want her to know my name! Patricia yelled.

Just then Amber came skipping in in her white dress with pink leggings heyyy she said oh who's this gesturing to Eddie and Patricia. This is Eddie and this is Patricia I said to Amber. Oh ok she said hi I am Amber shaking both their hands. Ugh Patricia said I am going to unpack see you goody goody's later. Ya me to Eddie said. Bye I called back to Eddie oh well this will be a fun year I groaned and went back to my room.

When I went upstairs I saw Patricia in my room. No wonder it had three beds Amber has a different room because she says not enough closet space. Just then another girl came in she had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Hi I am Mara she said with a nice voice something I didn't hear in a while. Hey I'm Joy I replied welcome to our room. Ugh shut up Patricia said apparently annoyed. Well from that I can tell you're a rebel fairy and you she said pointing to me are a love guru. Wow your good I said you must be a nerd fairy Patricia said after me. Right then Amber and another girl came in hi I'm Nina she said to me and the rest of the girls hey we all said in unison to each other. Ok well now that we all met and are unpacked lets go down stairs Nina said oh and I am a sports fairy she said right after. Well welcome to Anubis I muttered still annoyed by Patricia's attitude. Ugh well I am going to make Patricia my friend no matter how long it takes!

**Thx I am going to update every other day if I can thx for reading and please review if u have any ideas I would love to hear them and next chapter they might play truth or dare so please give me ideas of truths or dares please review bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: House of love **

**Hey guys hope you like the first chapter and if you didn't tell me by reviewing I will try to make it more interesting but for now here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hoa**

Patricia (POV)

We went down stairs to find all the boy siting in the common room, talking about….US! All of us stopped ready to go and see what their saying about us. So Eddie said who do you think is the hottest girl here. Umm Joy a dark skinned boy his name is Alfie said. Mara, another one said but he had blonde hair his name is Mick. Nina a boy with dirty blonde hair that's Jerome said. Amber a boy with glasses said that's Fabian. Oh ok Eddie said turning our way but seeing nothing then going back to the conversation. Then I gestured to the girls to go back upstairs and we did.

After we got back to my room joy spoke up. WHAT THE HECK! Why were they talking about us and they haven't even met us and how do they know our names? I don't know I said with an annoyed look on my face, but I am going to find out.

I rushed down stairs and grabbed the boy with dirty blonde hair's arm and took him to the kitchen. What the heck do u think you're doing he said looking back at the boys. Oh I don't know what you think you're doing! I yelled back. Excuse me he replied with a confused look on his face. Oh don't act so innocent I saw you and the other boys talking about how which one of us is the hottest now admit it. I said I felt like I could rip his head off. I have no idea what you're talking about he said oh ok I will get it out of you I am a rebel and I can annoy like crazy I screamed and stomped out of the room going back upstairs getting ready to think of ways to annoy him like crazy, and that's when it hit me….

Jerome's (POV)

I wonder what she is going to do. She is a rebel fairy maybe I will ask Eddie. Eddie I said walking back into the common room. Ya man he replied. Umm what do you know about Patricia I said. Oh me and her are best friends I know everything so what do you want to know he said looking proud. Oh I don't know can she annoy people I replied with a scared look on my face. Oh ya he said she is good she can get anyone to admit anything and I mean anything, last week she went up to the principal and made him admit he liked our math teacher right in front of her! Oh and she knows who everyone likes and I mean anyone in the whole school even the other rebels are afraid of her. She has a little bit of every talent she's a rebel because she can annoy everyone, she's a love guru cause she knows who everyone likes, she's a nerd because she knows how to use her brain, she's a sports star because she can really kick and she's a prankster because she pulls a lot of pranks!

Well that's more then I need to know but thanks I said. Oh I see someone has a crush Alfie said pointing at Eddie. No Eddie argued she is just my friend and nothing more. Ya sure Alfie replied you are the only one who didn't say who they thought was the hottest and she was the only one not mentioned that says otherwise. Oh whatever Eddie said I am going to sleep it's getting late and there's school tomorrow. Bye I said bye he replied and then we all left.

Eddie's (POV)

After I went back to my room witch I share with Fabian and began thinking. Did I like Patricia? Did she like me? Why did Jerome ask those Questions? I am so confused. Don't sweat it Fabian suddenly said which made me jump. What I replied? Oh sorry I was reading your mind and you have it bad and I don't know Jerome was acting weird. Ok I said please don't do it again. Oh sorry dude just a habit. Whatever I replied I am going to sleep. Then I laid in bed until I finally fell asleep.

Joy's (POV)

We just got to school and I was already bored the first period was math and I had it with everyone in Anubis which was good but still it was MATH! The teacher Mr. Winkler just gave us a project and was about to pair us up. Ok Mr. Winkler said first pair is Amber and Alfie, then is Fabian and Nina, next is Jerome and Mara, next is Patricia and Eddie, and finally there's Joy and Mick. Ok now get to work its due at the end of class. So me and mick went to the back of the room to start working I really don't know him that well so it was weird….. We got to work right away but talked a little. So mick you're a sports fairy right I asked him. Ya he replied and you're a love guru right. Ya I said its fun but sometimes people think I can't be bad or smart it kind of sucks. Ya I know what you mean just because I can play sports doesn't mean I can't be smart and I think you're smart and cute. Aw really I said shyly bushing a little. Ya really he said well we should turn this in it's almost time to go to second period. Ok I replied and we went to the teacher's desk to find we were the third one's done behind Fabian and Nina, and Mara and Jerome. See mick said we are smart. Ya I said laughing then we high fived and…HUGGED! Well see you later I said and then went too talked to Patricia because she just finished.

Patricia's (POV)

It was fourth period and I was trying to avoid Joy. All she ever wants to talk about today is how she hugged Mick and asking questions about how she likes him but he likes Mara and all that I can't do all that stuff, but right now was lunch and I was with Eddie for two reasons one because Eddie is my best friend and I love him you know In a friend way I think….and the second reason is because I knew Joy wouldn't talk about Mick with Eddie around. Then Eddie went to get a drink and right after he left Joy came and dragged me to the girl's bathroom and locked the door. Joy I started no she said listen to me I need to know do you think he likes me or not? Yes ok he does he hugged you but yet no he doesn't because he said Mara was the hottest I don't know got to Amber she is the love guru I said. No every time I tell Amber she tells everyone so I am going to you yes or no she replied angrily. If I say Yes can I go I said. Yes she said. Ok the yes I replied now let me out. Then she unlocked the door and skipped out of the bathroom excitedly and I knew it was because she liked him even if I am not a love guru. Then I walked back to finish my lunch when the bell rang I was starving and had to go to history great I knew because of these new kids especially Joy it was going to be a long year and even though Joy was annoying she was my best friend you know out of the girls.

Joy's (POV)

Ok now I knew Patricia was my friend mission complete and then I laughed to myself best year ever!

**For now lol evil laugh thx for the good review's I know I was supposed to do truth or dare but I am doing it next chapter but I need some truth's and dare's please PM me or review thanks I love all you guys **


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

**Hey guys I am not going to be able to update this weekend and I will get the next update up by Monday because I am on spring break all next week and will be free I am sorry that I can't update I will do it as soon as I can thank u bye **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3: House of Scare/Sleepovers**

**Hey guys I'm back sorry about the long weekend I was busy and I had 2 birthday parties and I reposted the story because it was hard to read sorry about that stupid computer always messing up oh well here's the story.**

Patricia's (POV)

I walked down the stairs to breakfast where is see Jerome sitting by himself perfect, I sat down right next to him and he jumped. H-hey he stuttered. Hi I replied looking him straight in the eye. So you ready to apologize yet I asked. I have nothing to apologize for he said nervously. Ok, but might want to watch your back I threatened and walked out the door. That was my signature move, make them paranoid until they break and apologize.

Jerome's (POV)

I knew she was going to prank me and I wasn't going to let her. I stomped out of the dining room to go to Eddie's room. Eddie I said, he was asleep. Eddie I yelled again. WHAT he yelled back. I need your help I was begging now. "With" he replied now looking interested. PATRICIA I yelled. Why he asked? Because I started she overheard us talking in the common room about the girls and how they were hot, and told me to apologize or else and stuff I told him the whole story. Ok he said you better apologize or she can mess you up. No, no, no I am Jerome Clarke I don't apologize to people they apologize to me! Well then why did you come to me for help then Eddie said looking confused? I want you to tell me what you think she will do to me I said it like it's obvious. I don't know she does it different every time all I can say is that she will do it when everyone is watching like at school he said while pushing me out the door. Ok I said and left the room unhappy.

It was fourth period and I was on my way to lunch. I was walking around making sure Patricia wasn't there to sneak up on me. I stood near a couch by myself next to the nerd herd. BOO! I heard someone say behind me and I jumped slipping on my lunch and falling face first on the floor. I looked up and saw none other than Patricia laughing along with everyone else. Are you ready to apologize yet or do you want more she threatened. Ok, ok I said you win I am S-Sorry I was talking about you girls. Thank you she said and started to walk away. Wait I said how come I only had to apologize? Oh you didn't all the other boys already did because they are smart, don't mess with me she said and left. Ugh at least that's over I muttered and went to fifth period hungry.

Patricia's (POV)

I went back to the house satisfied at what I did to see Trudy our house mother moving couches in the common room while Joy and Mick in the dining room….SNOGGING! Get a room I yelled and they pulled apart blushing a little, sorry they both said in unison and helped Trudy move a couch. What are you doing I asked Trudy? Oh were having a sleepover she said excitedly. WHAT I yelled. Oh honey I thought you knew go talk to Amber about it she thought of the whole idea. I stomped upstairs to see all the girls in Amber's room picking out pj's, PJ'S! What is going on I said. Nothing they all said in unison. Oh ya then why did Trudy say were having a sleepover I said. Oh you know about that? Ha-ha well I kind of set it up and agreed for everyone amber said casually. No I am not going I said. But you have to Eddie said behind me, Trudy already set it up and were going to play truth or dare so if you don't go you're a wimp. Eddie knows how to make me do stuff and the worst part is that it's working. Ok fine I will go but to show you all I am not a wimp and how good I look in the morning I said and walked off to find my pj's might as well get comfy it was going to be a long night.

**Sorry dumb chapter but next is going to be good and has truth or dare! And thanks to fanficgirl1999 we have good ones please review and hoped you liked. Oh and I might start a new story about divergent what do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

**Hey guys sorry if you thought this was a chapter but I need your opinion, so I am going to start a new story don't worry I will keep going on this one but the next story is about the book Divergent ad if you have read it or heard of it, it's going to be similar. The thing is I have a question that is going to spoil the whole movie and book and stuff so if you're ok with that then say so on review and I will PM you the Question please I need an opinion but I don't want to spoil so once again thank you for reading my story and please read the new one to bye . **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 4: House of the truth

**Hey guys I am back I am on spring break so here it is, and don't worry if the stories getting boring I am adding something good **

**Disclaimer I don't own House of Anubis because if I did Eddie would be in the First season and there would be a 4****th**** season **

Patricia's (POV)

I walked down stairs in my pj's to see everyone else already there. All the girls finally pick out the pj's Amber wore pink, Mara wore green, Nina wore red, and Joy wore Blue. While I wore black pj's. Good you're here Eddie said and left a seat next to him open. Sorry I said, it was last minute and sat down next to Eddie and smiled. Wait what why am I smiling? I wasn't smiling before is it because of Eddie no it can't be me and him are only friends or are we? We were in the order of me, Eddie, Mara, Jerome, Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Joy and Mick. Ok I said let's get this over with. Yay Amber yelled ok now what do you want to play first spin the bottle, truth or dare, or just dance! Ugh I said I hate just dance lets go with truth or dare. Everyone agreed and we started the game. Ok but you only get 1 pass and if you pass next time you have to the opposite.

Eddie's (POV)

Ok I will go first I said, Joy truth or dare? Truth joy said. Who was your first crush in this room I asked? Umm well if were asking this honestly I would have to say you Eddie. WHAT mick shouted! Oh don't worry mick joy started that was before I worked with you in class I didn't know you that well before that and I don't like him anymore. Ok he said and started to calm down. Ok I said joy your turn.

Joy's (POV)

Ok Amber truth or dare I said? Umm truth she said. Ok would you ever cheat on your boyfriend I asked her? Well yes only if it's for one direction, or Justin Bieber. Ok I said good answer I would do the same I said. Me too Mara said, me three Nina said, not me Patricia said. What all the girls said in unison why not. Because Justin Bieber is just another pop boy who wants attention and one direction are a bunch of boys sinning on stage that can't dance. (**I don't really think that about one direction Justin Bieber yes)** I much rather listen to sick puppies. Yup Eddie said that's Patricia. Ok next.

Patricia's (POV)

Ok Amber said Patricia truth or dare? Dare I said. Oh ya first dare Eddie said. Ok Amber said I dare you too kiss the first person that comes through that door. WHAT I said! Oh is Patricia going to pass Eddie mocked. No I said, I will do it and with that bobby came walking through the door. Booby is the coolest guy in Frobisher academy and he was a rebel I had a crush on him when I first came to this school but not anymore. I rushed to bobby before he could leave and remembers that this is the wrong house. I came up to him and pushed my lips to his we did that for about 5 seconds before I pulled away. Ugh I thought, that was horrible. Bobby looked at me smiled, whispered "call me" and left. I went back to my seat like nothing had happened and said who's next. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. What I asked innocently. You just kissed bobby all the girls said in unison. So I asked? So Amber said how was it did you like it. Honestly I said it was horrible worst kisser ever. What everyone said even the boys ya I said ok now then umm Eddie truth or dare. Truth he said. Ok amongst all the people girls in this room which one would you date I asked him? You he said casually. Everyone was staring at me and I said really? Ya he said. Oh I replied. Umm Jerome truth or dare Eddie said.

Eddie (POV)

Umm Jerome truth or dare I asked him. I can't believe I just said that I thought to myself I should have said Joy or Nina but why her she probably doesn't feel the same way and I ruined are friendship ugh. Dare Jerome said. I dare you to yell fire and run to the bathroom and jump into the toilet I said laughing. Ok fine he said and I saw Patricia laughing. FIRE he said and ran to the bathroom I watched and he went head first into the toilet and got stuck! OMG Patricia ran to help him but instead flushed the toilet. He finally got out because Mara helped him and he was soaking wet. He changed and came back to his seat. Thanks he said to Mara embarrassed. No problem she replied and chuckled. Fabian Jerome said, truth or dare? Truth Fabian said. If you had 24 hours to live what would you do and why Jerome said? I would kiss my crush Fabian replied because she is beautiful and I want her to hear it. Aww all the girls said except Patricia. Who is it Amber asked. Nina, Fabian said. Really Nina asked I like you too I had a crush on you ever since I saw you. Really he said that's great and they both kissed. Ok Patricia said love is a great thing now let's get on with it. Sorry they both said and blushed. Umm Patricia truth or dare Fabian said? Dare she said. I dare you too kiss the person in front of you.

Patricia's (POV)

I dare you to kiss the person in front of you for 20 seconds Fabian said. Ok I said and looked at Mick he was in front of me. I scooted closer and our lips meet we kissed for 20 seconds until Eddie said ok that's enough I pulled away and sat down again I looked at joy and she was mad. I am sorry I mouthed and she just looked away and ignored me

Joy's (POV)

I can't believe she did that! I grabbed mick and took him to the kitchen. MICK I said. What he replied? You kissed her I yelled. Hay it was a dare I am sorry I still love you though he said sincerely. Ok I forgive you if….. If what he said. If you kiss me. Ok I can do that and our lips crashed she stood there for what felt like hours but were really minutes until Patricia walked in and said she wanted to talk to me. What I said angrily. I am sorry she said it was a dare and I didn't mean to. Its ok I said. But did you enjoy it I asked her? No she said and laughed. Ok then you're forgiven. Yay she said and we went back to the common room.

Patricia's (POV)

Ok Joy truth or dare? Dare she said. Ok I dare you to hold hands with the person 3 spaces to your left for the rest of the game I said. She looked over and knew it was Alfie. Why she mouthed to me, I just smirked at her. She walked over to Alfie and held his hand and sat there uncomfortable. Ok joy said Patricia truth or dare? Umm Dare I said. Ok I dare you to snog the person to your right. I looked to my right and saw Eddie. Oh I am going to get you I mouthed to her but she didn't care and just sat there and watched oh and also you have to do it for 10 minutes but you can go up for air she added I just looked at Eddie and we both leaned in.

**Yay cliff hanger kind of … hope you like it please review I need you opinion and look at the author's note on the chapter before and review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 5: House of Sibuna

**Hey I am going to skip the intro and get on with it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis **

Patricia's (POV)

I leaned in and we snog for 30 minutes before Joy broke us up. That was the best kiss I ever had! Ok maybe I do like Eddie I just have to wait for him to make the first move. Umm ok I am done with truth or dare I said. Ya all the other girls said. Wait Jerome said how about a group dare one to the boy's one to the girls. Ok we all said together.

So the girls and I made a dare and the boys made one for us. Ok Eddie said we dare you to be are servants for the rest of the weekend. No Amber said, no Nina said, ya no way Mara said, sorry Joy said. I will do it I said to them they all looked shocked. Umm ok they all said. You can start by getting us all drinks. Ok I said and walked to the kitchen. I came back with drinks and gave them each one. Ok Amber said we dare you to go out back to the pool and jump in there with your clothes on. All the boys said ok and we all walked out back all the girls stood back while I stood behind Eddie. Ok I said 1, 2, and 3! They all Jumped but Eddie who when he did dragged me in with him all the girls were laughing even me. EDDIE I yelled. What he asked innocently and then smirked. You little weasel I said and splashed him while all the other boys got out of the pool to change. We splashed and splashed until we were too tired to swim we finally got out to change but first we kissed on the side of the pool. It was awesome and I was so happy, when we pulled apart and he asked me a question. Patricia he said. Ya I replied. Will you go out with me? Does this answer my question? And I crashed my lips to his. Yep he said when we pulled apart. Well I am going to change I said, ya me to he said. So I walked to my room and overheard victor on the phone.

Victor's (POV)

No, no this can't be happening. We have been at this for months Eric it can't stop now we have worked too hard. What do you mean the elves are coming? Ok I will talk to Rufus about this bye. Ugh what am I going to do?

Patricia's (POV)

OMG what was that the elves were coming? Who's Rufus? And what have they been working on for months? I need to talk to Amber. I changed and went back down stairs and saw everyone sleeping. I quietly found amber and woke her up. Amber I said, Amber I said again. Mm she said Patricia? What is it? I need your help I said I overheard Victor talking to Mr. Sweet about elves and stuff we got to figure out what's wrong! Ok Amber said but first we need a club. What I asked confused? We need a club the mystery club we can call it Sibuna she said out loud and we need more members. Ok I said really annoyed. She got up and walked to Nina and woke her up and whispered something to her and she took off upstairs, then she did the same to Fabian and then Alfie. They all went upstairs and Amber dragged me with her. Ok she said when we made it upstairs. This is a new club I am starting called sibuna. I called each of you here because you each have a different talent and power. Me the love guru, Nina the Sports star, Fabian the nerd, Alfie the prankster and, Patricia the rebel. We five can find the secrets of the school and of Anubis who is with me. They all laughed and looked confused. Amber, Nina started what is this about? Then I told them the whole story and they were in. Sibuna Amber said and flew up to the celling? Sibuna we all said and followed her we held our hands up to our eyes and called sibuna together and then flew back down. We all knew this was important but what we didn't know was it was going to be the most dangerous thing we have ever done.

**Yay sibuna and Peddie all in one I am on a role remember I ship these couples Peddie, Amfie, Jara, Fabina, and Moy. If you want any of those couples to have a special moment review and tell me also I need your opinion about my new story please look at it and review, also look at the question at the bottom on my new story thx bye ( sorry if its short)**


	9. Chapter 9

House of Fairies

Chapter 9: initiation

Ok this is short this is a fill sorry I haven't updated in forever I was working on my story only boys well on with it

Nina's (POV)  
Amber said we have to do initiation in cause we betray each other so we have to bring our most valued item and go to the clearing in the woods. I made my way down there and a fire was lit and Patricia lit it. Hey I said what are you guys doing. Lighting a fire so we can throw our items in duh. AMBER I shouted and she came running. I can't throw my bear in the fire! Please Amber said? Fine I said and everyone else arrived. I was first I threw Mr. Bear in the fire and said the pact. Next was Fabian he had his math book, Alfie with his joke book, Amber with her make up pack, and Patricia with a picture? Of her and Eddie when they first met aww how cute! Ok then we all said sibuna and started he meeting. First thing is first I said we need a plan! Ok Patricia said well I can tell Eddie to ask his dad about it? No I said then he will know! Umm how about victor watch every time he is on the phone we listen and see if we hear something and go from there Alfie said. Alfie you're a genius I said! And Amber kissed him on the lips! Ok I said and went back to the house.

Yes it is short it will get better from here don't worry bye and please review rhymes for clues and stuff I need it


End file.
